


Untitled

by MrCourtesy



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Naruto, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Delete this from your browser history, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Sasuke, Extreme BDSM, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gonzo - Freeform, Humiliation, Hypnosis, If you make me mad I write porn, Just because somebody got me sprung, M/M, Nasty, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Pegging, Power Play, PowerTop!Sasuke, Rape, Rimming, Sasuke's a freak, Sharingan Doesn't Do That, Sorry Not Sorry, Squirt - Freeform, SuperUke!Naruto, Switch!Sakura, You should back away slowly so this fic doesn't notice you, some fucked up shit, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCourtesy/pseuds/MrCourtesy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha takes control of the village. Under the influence of Sasuke's sharingan, Sakura gets a taste of his favorite toy; Naruto.





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Some gay sex in a het wrapper.

“Is this what you wanted to see?” The hand that’s not around Naruto’s waist pushes down his pants, letting them drop to the floor, revealing him for Sakura to see. Naruto’s not wearing anything underneath, so Sakura blushes when he struggles, Sasuke pushing his hand further down his body to slowly stroke him. His other hand tangles in the hair at the crown of Naruto’s head; tightly gripping the gold strands so that he can’t hide his embarrassed blush.

 

“Is this what you’ve been wanting?” He tugs at Naruto’s blonde locks, nipping at his neck, holding him close as he looks at her. “Pull your shirt up,” he commands, “let’s give her a show.”

When Naruto hesitates he growls in his ear, “Unless you want me to get Juugo in here to do it. He can fuck you while I watch, wouldn’t that be nice?” Biting his lip, Naruto trembles as he pulls the edge of his top up to the bottom of his ribs, keeping his eyes closed until Sasuke pinches his nipples, grinding his erection against his backside. Shaking his head, Naruto pulls the fabric higher, gasping as Sasuke begins to roll his nipples to crimson points between his fingers. “It’s a nice view, isn’t it, Sakura? Did you know that you can make him come just like this? Do you want me to show you?” Stiffening in his arms, Naruto starts to struggle, pleading. “Not in front of her--Sasuke! Wait, please, no—”

 

“Do you want me to make you come some other way? Either way she’s going to see you.” The traitor turns his former friend around in his arms, frowning when Naruto doesn’t respond, sliding his hands down to the dip of Naruto’s spine.

“I mean, unless you want her to see what happens when I touch you  _ here _ ,” Naruto’s eyes fly open when Sasuke pulls his ass cheeks apart, and he tries to hide his shame. Chuckling darkly, Sasuke drags him closer, “No one said you could drop your shirt. Arms up, c’mon, or else I’ll call all of  _ them _ in here to fuck you. That was fun the first time, wasn’t it?” Looking down, Naruto brings his hands back up, choking as Sasuke circles a finger around his rim, spreading him to reveal a soft, pink hole. Sakura blushes, but doesn’t look away, her eyes wide and her mouth in a small ‘o’ of surprise.

“Would you like to take him, Sakura? He’s so tight, and he turns so slutty with anything in his ass.”

“Sasuke, please don’t-- she--”

“She seems pretty indecisive, Naruto,” Sasuke sinks to his knees as he pushes Naruto up against a wall and Sakura’s eyes widen as his fingers breach that pink pucker, spreading little kitten licks around it, slicking it so he can fit another digit in. He reaches for a small bottle and dumps the contents into his palm as he twists his tongue against it before looking her in the eyes again. “For someone who kept turning him down, you seem oddly interested, Sakura. What do you say, Sakura? Do you want to share him? He’s very good with his mouth.”

Suddenly Naruto cries out; crumpling against the wall as he’s overwhelmed by Sasuke’s questing hands, which Sakura notices shine with a slick liquid. He pushes two fingers in and out of Naruto, who is trying his best to stifle his voice while Sasuke toys with his hole.

Her mouth is suddenly dry, and distantly she realizes that Sasuke has some sort of control over her--though her blossoming desire is wholly her own and to her shame she hears herself ask, “H-how? I… I want to…?” She swallows, “I want to… I want him.”

Raising an eyebrow Sasuke withdraws, standing as he turns to her, giving a light smack to Naruto’s rear as he pulls the mostly nude jinchuriki over to where she sits.

“Take your pants off and roll up your skirt,” he tells her as he forces Naruto to his knees in front of her, “You’re gonna enjoy this,” he says to her before looking down, “Dead last, you know what to do.”

With slightly teary eyes, Naruto looks up at her from between her knees, but he waits patiently while she rolls her tights down and slowly draws her skirt up. As her womanhood is bared, Naruto slowly opens his mouth, hovering close enough that she can feel his breath washing hotly over her inner thighs until Sasuke pushes him in.

“Don’t make the lady wait, Naruto,” he says while he pushes Naruto’s mouth to her clitoris,  “Use your tongue like a good boy.”

The cool tip of Naruto’s tongue flutters against her and her body jerks as heat envelops her when he begins to suck gently, his soft cupid’s bow slick from her anticipation. It takes a moment, but with Sasuke’s urging he gets to work, laving the flat of his tongue against her, his hot exhalations a teasing sensation against her skin. Looking at her with a hypnotic, dark madness in his eyes, Sasuke smirks, pulling her hand into Naruto’s hair, “Go ahead,” he says, “do what you want to do.”

It’s as if he flips a switch within her; all the dark urges inside of her begin rising like grease to the top of water. Heat blossoms in between her legs and she clutches at her breasts to stop her shirt from rubbing against her suddenly oversensitive chest.

“Look at you,” she murmurs, watching Naruto’s wet lips, bringing her other hand to his mouth, rubbing her thumb against his tongue and his lips, “It’s like you have no shame; lapping me up so eagerly even though he’s watching—you’re incredible.” She pulls him close, using his whole face to pleasure herself. “Do you want to reward him for his loyalty, Sasuke-kun?” She notices that he’s rubbing himself against Naruto’s backside after slowly releasing the tie of his obi. A panicked sound escapes Naruto and he tries to pull away to fight off Sasuke’s advances, but she holds him still as Sasuke pulls his sash and obi aside, leaving his pants.

“Please, Sakura, don’t-- don’t let him--”

“Don’t let him what?” She mocks as Sasuke gropes him greedily, his thumbs petting his rim again, “Did he tell you to stop touching yourself? No? Hands up then, before I hurt you.”

“Sakura please--!!”

“No,” she says chidingly with a sharp rap to Naruto’s cheek, leaving a red mark, “pay attention to me.” Moaning weakly against her as Sasuke pushes a third finger in, he struggles against her grip.

“Sakura, no! No~oo!”

“Why? He’s already done it once before, right? You enjoyed it, yeah? I can tell, what a nice blush that is.”

“No-- Sakura-- he’s too--no please--”

She raises an eyebrow, smiling, “He’s too what, Naruto? What’s wrong?”

“He’s too… he’s…” he blushes when he realizes what she wants him to say, fully coming to the realization that Sakura won’t save him. “No, Sakura!”

“Say it, or I’ll ask him to shove it in right now.”

“It--it’s too big!”

“What was that? I can’t hear you. Sasuke, is he ready?” Across from her, he licks his lips, eyes focused exclusively on the hole his fingers have stretched wide.

“I’d rip him in half right now, I could barely get the tip in.”

“Sounds good enough to me, Sasuke. Maybe you should--”

“No! No! No he’s too big! He’s too big, please no!”

“Oh? He is now? Maybe if you make me come maybe I’ll ask him not to fuck you. Do you want that?” Without a word Naruto redoubles his efforts, producing a sucking, swirling sensation around her clit; his dripping mouth adding to the pool of slick developing on the chair. Behind him, Sasuke leans down, humming with satisfaction as he suctions his mouth against Naruto's reddened pucker.

A garbled sound escapes Naruto’s throat, and Sakura watches while Sasuke leaves red lines on either cheek from the tight flex of his fingers. Breathlessly, she rides him, whining as he ghosts his teeth over her. 

“Hands on-- ha~aah--hands on your chest Naruto, I know you don’t want to disappoint me.”

A muffled gasp meets her ears, and Sasuke’s accompanying low moan tells her that he’s obeyed.

“You didn't prep him very much last-- _ ah _ \--time, did you? No wonder he’s so skittish--mmm… ooh…”

With the softest of caresses, she tilts his chin up, brushing his blonde hair back from this temple. “He said that you get very slutty when you’re taken. Is that true? Is-- _ shit he’s good _ \--is that true? I wanna see it. Can you wait for him to be ready, Sasuke-kun? If he gets that way when it hurts, I’m just dying to see him when it feels really good--oh!” Working his tongue into her entrance, Naruto massages the muscles right around it as he laps up the wet dripping from her. He flicks the ruffle of skin just past her opening, rubbing against each ridge.

“You’re so desperate, Naru-chan.” She whispers. “He must have wre-- _ awww fuck! _ \-- he must have wreaked you completely.” Each loud sob of pleasure torn from Naruto shakes through Sakura’s core, and she knows she won't last much longer. “Sasuke, is he… is he…”

Pulling away with a lurid pop, the avenger licks his lips, eyes low lidded and patience running visibly thin.

“You’ve got thirty seconds, Naruto,” he taunts, sliding his fingers up to meet Naruto’s hands. “Here, I’ll even let you use your hands.” Taking the place of Naruto’s hands he presses himself to his back while Naruto uses his thumbs to spread Sakura’s labia, nipping at the shell of his ear. He holds him up then flicks his fingertips against Naruto’s already pert areoles, grinding the length of his dick against the jinchuriki’s slick hole and Naruto chokes at the sensation, taken aback by the increased intensity. His skin constricts against Sasuke’s fingertips and he tries to pry himself away to escape, but every time he tries that dangerous tip lines up as if to push in. Wracked between the dual sensations he whines, voice cracking as he presses his thumbs deeper, lapping into the center of her, making her moan.

“Oh, so you were cheating?” Sasuke chides. Attempting to turn, Naruto tries to deny it, but Sakura smacks him again, holding him with both hands in his hair now.

“Ah, so you just didn’t know what to do? Is that it? That’s alright, I’ll show you.” Sasuke does something that Sakura can’t see and Naruto loses his balance, foregoing trying to keep himself upright in order to keep pleasing her. His knees are spread, and as he slips his concentration starts to wane; the overly intense sensations he produced before turning into teasing little swipes and butterfly taps. The nearly drugged expression on his face brings Sakura to the edge, and the frantic little swipes of his tongue as Sasuke counts down make her lose her composure.

“Five… four… three…”, Sasuke purrs, moving his hands so that Sakura can hear a slick sound, pointed by Naruto’s pant at every crest. She looks to Sasuke for help, feeling the first wave of her orgasm rising, and he smirks, drawing back suddenly to deliver a powerful smack to Naruto’s ass just as he plunges four fingers into his crimson hole.

Muffling his own exclamation into her pelvic bone, Naruto coils in on himself as he comes, still sucking as though his life depended on it. The extra suction makes Sakura’s toes curl, and just after Sasuke finishes the countdown, she lets go, a wild spray of wet soaking Naruto’s face as he whines helplessly while Sasuke shoves his fingers in and out of him. Trembling too much to keep her grip in his hair, she lets go and he falls to the floor. With a chiding sound, Sasuke presses his face into their combined fluids that form a puddle just below the chair, fingering him savagely all the while.

 

“Tut tut,” Sasuke clicks his tongue, shaking his head, “Just barely. Looks like you’re mine to use as I please.” 

“ _ God _ !” Naruto pleads into the tile, “Please, please, it’s too much— _ please! _ ”

Ignoring him, Sasuke looks up at Sakura, “He’s never come so willingly before. I suppose you’ve earned the privilege of taking him.”

For a moment, the hypnosis fades just slightly, and the last waves of her orgasm are tempered with shame. Still quaking, she starts to shut her legs, but his hand snaps from Naruto’s head to the inside of her knee.

“No, don’t be modest now, it doesn’t fit the girl that I just saw.” She blushes, looking down at her teammate who’s still writhing on the ground, feeling her body clench at the sight of him. A slight shiver brings her attention back to dark eyes on her sex. Her blush grows exponentially when she realizes that Sasuke was watching her body contract around air, as if hungry for the mouth that was on it once more.

“There’s something in the drawer next to you that I think you’ll find... interesting,” he says coolly. The tenor of his voice pulls her back into the lull and his eyes stay locked to hers as her consciousness recedes to the background once more. His voice is a dichotomy with the abuse he’s committing to his struggling comrade, just audible above Naruto’s shouting.  He spanks him like a recalcitrant child whenever his begging gets too annoying, letting her have a moment to rest until she regains her bearings. Obediently, she reaches into the drawer, and her eyes go wide.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take it.

Chapter 2

* * *

 

“I knew you’d want to. I’ll even let you go first. Go on, put it in.”

Lifting it from the desk, she gazes at it with not a little trepidation; a thick, dark shaft, bigger around than her wrist that protrudes from a flared base at an angle on either side. Little studs dot the sides of it all the way down on either end, one side slightly thinner than the other. There’s a pair of leather straps that she’s sure are supposed to go around her thighs, and a thin cord leading to a square with little buttons on it. Curious, she presses a button, a pleased look of astonishment appearing on her face when she’s rewarded with a violent vibration. She clicks it back off, separating the dick from the harness and looping one leg strap around her thigh, its weight heavy in her hand, when an idea strikes her.

“Can he…” Her eyes flicker from the fake cock to Naruto’s wet mouth, and this time she gets to see Sasuke shudder wordlessly; he nods, biting his bottom lip as he pulls Naruto up by his hair.

Glad for the reprieve but unsure of the reason, Naruto pants, his eyes closed, skin still wet with perspiration and cum. Merely watching him for a moment, Sakura traces his puckered lips, spellbound by the red swell of his mouth. Just as he begins to open his eyes, she fills his mouth with the thinner end of the peg, gliding it on his tongue until the base brushes his nose.

“Hold it still for me, won’t you?” She says, petting him as his eyes widen with surprise and worry, “Don’t worry, I won’t make you hold it for long, and besides, we want it nice and wet.”

Slipping the other strap on, she tightens the buckles and opens the latch that falls a few centimeters under her naval. Pulling the wet rod from his mouth, she flips the thinner end in her direction, slipping it into herself as she puts on a little display for Naruto, spreading her lips and working it slowly in and out. A shudder escapes her as she strokes the remaining length, the sensations somehow delivered straight to her core as she squeezes the base of it. The well of emotions in his eyes at the sight of her vulva clasped around the dark shaft feeds the terrible flame within her.

“If only this was you, right? You wanted to be here, deep in my body,” she swallows roughly as she slides it the rest of the way in, her voice low and full of promise, still tracing her hand up and down. “Suck,” she commands as she eases it onto his tongue, groaning deeply as he takes it in without issue, taking it deep in his throat so that his nose is pressed against her naval. She keens as he swallows around her, whimpering as he watches slick drip from her from his ministrations. Working herself in and out at a slow beat, she nearly comes again on his face, ripping him away so she can suck in a calming breath.

“Answer her, Naruto,” the missing-nin orders, his hand clamped around the back of Naruto’s neck.

Weakly, Naruto nods, looking away in humiliation, and this time it’s Sasuke who jerks him so that he can strike him across the face.

“I said,  _ answer her _ ,” he growls, and his captive sobs a reply.

“Yes! Yes! I wanted… I want you,” he admits, his disgrace intensifying with every second of this treatment.

“Hn,” his rival hums scornfully, “And just what did you want to do to her?”

“I…”, even now, he holds back, and Sasuke wonders how someone who trained with a famous pervert could be so repressed, “...I want… I want to kiss her.”

Both Sakura and Sasuke pause, and in disbelief at the totality of Naruto’s claim Sasuke’s sharingan spins lazily to compel a confession from him.

“What else?” He says, looking Naruto in the eyes so that he goes slack with hypnosis, “What else did you want to do to her?”

“I wanted… to marry her…” he murmurs, mesmerized, “I want… I want to hold her…” he says, not continuing like Sasuke expects. “Is that what you really want? Is that all you want?” Sakura says suddenly, green eyes locked on his dreamy expression. “Yes,” he says, no hesitation in his voice.

Incredulous, Sasuke lets him drop to the floor, and looks to Sakura, who looks similarly astounded, but she rebounds first. Pouncing on Naruto as he snaps out of his daze, she turns his ass towards her, groping it lewdly as he gasps out his shock. Now that his back is towards her, she can see what Sasuke was looking at. A perfect peach with reddened cheeks; he’s a pleasing shade of pink, smooth and exposed. Sliding her fingers up and down, she spots two rows of three silver balls and traces them with her pointer finger, not expecting it when he gasps, his rosebud contracting as she presses on his perineum between them.

“Piercings?” She says with more than a little surprise.

He nods, letting her toy with them for a bit as she flicks a finger against them, biting his bottom lip with anticipation as his rival-turned-pet shakes with each tap of the metallic spheres.

“May I please,  _ please _ fuck him?” 

“Do it. Do it now or you’ll never get the chance,” he says, his want growing as she tenderly slides her hands down Naruto’s back. He kneels in front of Naruto, pressing his manhood against his rival’s lips.

“So very naive,” he scolds, passing his fingers through blonde locks and tilting up Naruto’s chin, “the woman you love his going to take advantage of you, and you still want to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.” With no warning, Sakura slides the phallus in, slick and easy from Sasuke’s earlier machinations, licking her lips as she watches it penetrate her teammate in one slow, smooth stroke. There’s a strong pressure from just how tight Naruto still is and she hisses as she holds steady. Drinking in the sight of black surrounded by shining pink, she’s mesmerized with the resistance she feels. The power of having Naruto truly submit surges through her, leaving her dizzy and hot. She takes a moment to restrain herself, the studded shaft rubbing against the ruched skin just inside of her entrance making her wetter and wetter as she moves. Sweat beads on her skin as she adjusts, and Naruto trembles every time she shifts.

“He… he’s good,” she breathes to Sasuke as she marvels at the sensation, “he’s so good.”

“It gets better,” he replies with a smirk, “Move.”

Experimentally, Sakura pulls back, her legs shaking as the feeling curls up her spine and gathers, growing hotter as she pushes back in. Confounded by just how incredible her teammate feels inside, she realizes that she’s been slowly lifting his leg so she can get deeper, gripping him by the thigh unconsciously, leaving marks that are sure to bruise. Hiccuping with each thrust, he’s caught between her grasp and Sasuke’s hand on his throat, the look in her crush’s eyes almost adoring as he holds Naruto still. A wave of jealousy fills her, and she has a dark urge to punish the man she’s inside of, torn between hitting him and taking him harder. She picks up the pace, a torrent of lust and envy fueling her actions.

Naruto groans as she begins to move in earnest, she twists her hips to adjust the angle until she receives a shout for her efforts. Below her, Naruto’s breaths start to come fast while his eyes widen with astonishment, and Sasuke gets the luxury of watching his eyes dilate with pleasure, forming a deep blue ring around dark pupils. Wiggling her hips as she nears the base she ferrets out a broken moan from deep within him and he tries to look away from Sasuke as she slowly begins to form a rhythm.

“Chin up, and look at me while she fucks you; I don’t want you forgetting your situation.”

“In fact, why don’t you put that mouth back to work?” Biting his lip as he watches Naruto struggle to pull down his waistband he grunts, blood rushing south as he presses himself against Naruto’s cheek. Despite his earlier demeanor, Sakura can tell that he looks a bit desperate; the greed in his look and the constraint of his already loosened pants becoming urgent. The kunoichi spots a dark wet patch pulled taut over Sasuke’s pulsating arousal and suddenly understands why Naruto was so nervous about letting Sasuke do what he pleased--he can barely even wrap his hand fully around it and it spans the height of his face with more to spare. ‘There’s no way’, she thinks through her orgasmic haze, but as Sasuke reveals it, Naruto obediently opens his mouth and lets him fill it.

Whimpering slightly, Naruto’s throat works to let Sasuke deeper in, and Sakura watches as his face reddens with the toil of it. As soon as Sasuke is as deep as he dares to go he pulls out again, leaving Naruto to gasp for air, saliva dripping from his lips and down Sasuke’s shaft.

“So fucking good,” Sasuke growls as he drags it against Naruto’s lax mouth, leaving wet streaks “it makes me wonder, though, how you got so good so quickly. Was there anyone else, Naruto?”

Still panting for air, Naruto weakly shakes his head but still ends up wincing from another stinging slap. “I can’t hear you,” he says between slaps, tugging Naruto’s head up, “Who the fuck was it?”

“There’s no--,” Naruto moans as Sakura pushes back in, his voice raspy, “--there’s no one else,  _ please _ Sasuke.”

“Please what? Let you suck me? Why? Are you trying to get me off so I don’t ruin you properly?”

Trying to form the words he needs, Naruto stutters incomprehensibly as Sakura reams him, dripping from his tip as she turns him sideways, hooking his leg over her shoulder. With a cruel chuckle, Sasuke leans back, stripping Naruto’s pushed up shirt off with a flourish, happy to sit back and watch the jinchuuriki lose the ability to speak. His pink haired companion is already inarticulate; she closes her eyes and presses her mouth to Naruto’s calf, whispering obscenities under her breath--and at first Sasuke hears her cursing Naruto, but as she grows closer to the edge her tone becomes exultant.

“Fuck yes!” She pants, trying to get as deep as possible inside of him, squeezing his ass and grinding her hips against him. “Oh, you were made for this--no wonder—”

“That’s it,” egging her on, Sasuke slips back into Naruto’s slack mouth, “give him what he needs,” Slowing, she takes him so hard and deep that his legs tremble, then, giving into the building shockwave she lets go, gasping as she realizes that she’s actually filling Naruto with her cum. The wet rushing from her is pumping into him, and with each contraction of her body he gets another new wave. As she pulls slowly out it leaks from around her shaft and soaks his legs while Sasuke hums with approval.

 

“How—“ she pants, letting Naruto’s legs down as she crouches over him in her exhaustion. Her muscles spasm in a mix of overuse and overstimulation. “—how is that even—“ Yanking her up by the collar of her dress, Sasuke presses his lips to hers, “Did you like your little present?” He whispers against her lips, “It was nice, wasn’t it, getting to come inside him.” He kisses her again, then says, “Now you know how it is for me.”


	3. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude.

 

Nodding weakly, she leans into his grip ready to drop to the floor, but he’s not done with her yet, pulling both her and their teammate to kneeling in front of him. “I think you’ll be excited for what I have planned next, Sakura.” He nods to Naruto, who’s still shaking as Sasuke holds him up, “I think you should as well.”

 

Cupping his chin roughly, Sasuke kisses him, but it’s nothing like the soft sudden ones he touched against her surprised mouth. The way he kisses Naruto is violent; as if he were trying to strip his soul bare with just the force of it. It’s so rough that at one point Naruto just pants and whimpers open mouthed against the assault, groaning as Sasuke licks up a small rivulet of blood that escapes his bottom lip.

 

Not even having to pull away from his captive blonde, Sasuke yanks at her dress, popping a few of the buttons keeping it closed clean off until she gets the message. She scrambles to pull the rest of the dress over her head, but as it blocks her eyes he reaches again, snagging the center of her thin sport bra and ripping it open with a snap as the hooks holding it closed fail. Leaving Naruto momentarily to huff and puff exhaustedly, Sasuke lowers his mouth to her breast, snaking an arm behind her to get her closer. Grazing his teeth over one then the other he hums at the taste of her, sucking on her pebbled skin until it aches.

 

“Sasuke--Sasuke!” She begs as he leaves a reddening mark just under her areola. The sensation of his lips across her crinkled skin makes her jerk in his grasp. “Wait-- _haa~ah_!”

 

“You’re sweet here,” he murmurs against her, nipping lightly again, “Naruto, come here. Have a taste.”

Pulling his play toy by the hair, he presses him to her bosom, pleased when his mouth latches over her nipple. When she’s distracted by the dual sensations on her chest, Sasuke’s hand wanders downward and circles where the toy enters her, fingers drifting over the still wet peg. Loosening the buckles, he slowly pulls it out, replacing it with his fingers.

 

Slick drips into his hand and he smoothes it over her clit, squeezing it gently in between his fingers as he moves his hand back and forth. He spreads her labia with his index and ring finger, letting his middle sink into her soft, hot opening. She squeaks into Naruto’s hair, feeling Sasuke sink another digit into her, unable to watch as he spreads her vulva open. “I hope you’re ready,” he says as he pushes a third finger in, working them against the wall of her body as he presses on her from the inside, “I’m sure you knew this was coming.”

 

Twisting his fingers inside of her, he makes little circles inside of her from every possible angle, stretching her as he does so. “Now let’s see…” Moving back a bit, he slips another finger in, putting her leg over his shoulder as he does. The change in angle makes her whine, and he smirks devilishly at her, grinding the pads of his fingers into that spot as she gasps openmouthed. He draws one finger out, then two, pressing them back in together as his thumb spirals around her pearl over and over until she quivers.

 

“Now, Naruto, I’m going to need you to teach her how to take me,” he moves the jinchuriki to where he is, his chest to Naruto’s back as he situates them between Sakura’s legs. Lining them up, he rubs the wet from his hand onto his friend’s ready prick, fingering the slit at his tip and urging them closer.

“Wait,” Sakura says, looking to Sasuke as she tries to keep her hips back, “Shouldn’t it--shouldn’t it be you?” He chuckles into Naruto’s nape, biting him where his neck and shoulder meet playfully. “Oh? You think you can take me right now? Or do you not remember just how nervous it made him?”

 

She looks down for a moment, licking her lips as she watches Sasuke’s hand squeeze and twist around Naruto’s cock, then looks back up at him. “What did you mean by ‘teach me’?”

Still nuzzling the curve of Naruto’s throat, he returns her gaze with a note of amusement, rubbing the back of his knuckles against her sex with the same hand he uses to stroke Naruto.

 

“He’s perfect for opening a girl up,” he purrs, muffling Naruto’s embarrassed whimper by slipping a few fingers between his lips, “just the right size and shape...” His fingers thrust in and out of Naruto’s mouth as he leans him back to show him off. “Have a look, Sakura, doesn’t it look good?”

A trail of precum seeps over the top of Sasuke’s fist just as it closes over the thick head, dripping down his fingers as he exposes the gleaming pink crown once more. Struggling against him, Naruto tries to pull his hands forcibly away, begging, “Don’t make me--make me--”

 

“What, force her? Oh no, she wants this. Tell him, Sakura; tell him how you much you want it.” Smug, Sasuke hides his delight behind the cusp of Naruto’s ear, grazing his teeth over it as Naruto realizes that Sakura’s eyes are locked on his ready cock. Her scrutiny becomes more and more eager the longer she looks, and Naruto keens at the intensity of her stare. Reclaiming his wrist from Naruto’s distracted hold, Sasuke runs a finger along the underside of his tan shaft, spreading liquid across the thick vein that runs the length of it. Some collects at the tip of his fingers and he nearly smiles when Sakura’s eyes track his hand up to his lips.

 

He starts with his thumb, sucking off the trickle of milky fluid with a pleased sigh. Enraptured, she watches open-mouthed as he licks it clean. “Wanna taste?” He says cheekily, but to his surprise Sakura nods. Extending his hand to her, he shudders when her tongue meets his skin, lapping up the salty drops from his skin. Chest heaving, Naruto watches spellbound as her tongue curls to collect the rest from the corner of her mouth, looking him directly in the eyes. Her gaze never wavering from his own, she asks Sasuke, “Is he as good as he tastes?”

 

“Even better,” he says, and is stunned by the shock of lust that runs up his spine when she pulls herself to kneeling and licks a hot stripe up Naruto’s cock. The jinchuriki looks at her astonishedly, whimpering as she hums around the head of his dick, his expression tortured as if she were attempting to break him. It doesn't take long before he’s moving in time with her clever mouth, focus narrowed to a single point of ecstasy.

“You’re about to come,” Sasuke whispers in his ear, elated when Naruto holds onto him with a white-knuckled grip, “Aren’t you?”

 

The muscles of Naruto’s abdomen quiver, and he has to rip his gaze away, tipping his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder as he tries to restrain himself, unable to make a single word come out except for a series of breathy “ _ah, ah, ah’s_ ”. Suddenly, Sasuke pulls her away by the hair, listening to Naruto’s frustrated cry with no little satisfaction. At first she shoots a dark glare at him, but he releases her pink locks so gently that her attention is pulled to what he’s doing. His arm is clasped around Naruto’s, keeping them pinned to his sides as his captive wrests in his hold.

 

“You don’t get to come unless I tell you so. Is that clear?” He directs and Naruto sobs breathily, unable to answer, writhing against him with a mix of vexation and despair.

 

“Everything you are is mine; your pleasure is mine, your pain is mine--everything.” Sasuke says, offering nothing but a pitying smirk when Naruto finally sags in his grip. Just the hope of feeling Sakura’s mouth on him once more makes him willing to agree to almost anything, but the benefits of obedience are beginning to mount.

 

“Now open your mouth.” Reluctantly, he yields and Sasuke doesn’t so much as kiss him as suck luridly on his tongue as if it were coated in honey. Dreamily Sasuke looks down to where Sakura has placed her hand on his thigh when he pulls away. She whispers something in his ear when he attends to her, and he nods, meeting Naruto’s lips again with a smirk as she settles back down onto her knees.

 

Ghosting her teeth across Naruto's hips, Sakura teases him. Scratching her nails down the back of his thighs she gives him a counterpoint to confound his focus, leaving goosebumps in her wake. He tries to follow when she pulls away, biting his lip as she moves his sac to the side so her tongue can flicker against the piercings behind it. Stocks of sensation hit his coccyx as each bearing taps lightly on her incisors; an invading sort of pleasure that compounds as she rubs her thumb along his taint in little circles.

 

Curiosity building, she moves up to suck one of his testes into her mouth, measuring his response before lapping the other one up as well. Experimentally running her incisors over them, she makes as though she might bite down, applying just a little bit of pressure. Breath stuttering with fear Naruto freezes in Sasuke’s hold, looking at her in the way a rabbit in a trap looks at a hunter.

“Sa-sakur--ah!” He shouts when instead of crushing his nads in between her molars she digs a knuckle into the dip behind them. Lights flicker in his skull as she grinds her finger there, making him feel as though he’s cum, but nothing comes out. It’s followed by a hollow, almost painful sensation that makes him keen behind clenched teeth.

 

Pulling away with a pop, she teases him. “Oh! Did you want to finish? I just assumed you didn’t because Sasuke didn’t give you permission.” She giggles at his mix of pain and frustration.

 

Fuck!” He curses bitterly with a broken sob, and she looks to Sasuke.

 

“It looks like your little treat has an opinion. Would you like to share, Naruto?” Pliant and defeated in Sasuke’s arms, he looks to her with desperation building in his eyes..

 

“Please, I… I want to cum.” He says between pants.

 

“You do, huh?” She smiles at his captor. “I don’t know… May he, Sasuke?”

 

“What makes you think you deserve to?” He asks, voice husky in Naruto’s ear. “I mean, you already did before, why should I let you again?”

 

“I’ll be good,” he pleads with dewy, red-rimmed eyes, “I promise I’ll be good, please, I swear--”

 

“Of course you’ll be good. You’re mine, after all.” Smirking, he basks in the misery of his plaything, “Do better.”

 

“I’ll… I’ll…” Naruto wracks his poor tired brain, and Sasuke laughs into the space just behind his ear.

 

“Don’t think too hard, pet, you already know what I want.”

 

“No! Nooo, please,” he moans, and his subjugator nods, confirming his dread.

 

“If you want to cum, you’ll have to give something up. What’s it gonna be?”

 

Hanging his head, Naruto acquiesces so softly that Sakura can’t hear what he says, but Sasuke seems to have caught it. He flashes some teeth in what could have been a smile if it weren’t so malicious, the avarice his eyes taking any warmth from it. “All the way?” He asks, and Naruto nods listlessly, not looking either of them in the eyes.

 

“Twice,” Sasuke demands, and horror flashes over Naruto’s face, but it fades to resignation, and he nods once more.

 

“Alright then, since you asked so nicely... Sakura, if you could?”

 


End file.
